Underwriters Laboratories (UL) of Northbrook, Ill. defines certain standards for a Class 2 lighting power supply. Among these requirements are UL standards 1310 and 8750. These standards require that, in a power supply with multiple outputs channels, no single channel outputs more than 100 W of power.